kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lang Cai
A female azure caladanian mercenary, Lang Cai works for Gaddfly, an asuran mad biogeneticist, in his projects. A skilled martial artist, Cai uses a blade made of emerald crystal from the caladanian home world as her primary weapon. Character History Born on a conservative caladanian world, Lang Cai was raised with the older ways of the caladanians including their ancient martial arts, but ended up rejecting much of it. This came to a head when a blade made from pure caladanian emerald crystal, the crystal from their homeworld which gave them the emerald powerset of plasma blasts and manipulation. Tradition held that to use crystal to its full effects, a caladanian had to have the same power set, which she was not of as she was an azure caladanian. But using her powerset, she was able to channel a blast through the blade that was a midpoint between the emerald plasma and the azure concussive impact traditional from energy fired from crystal power. This act and her embracing of it saw her shunned by her home town and community, and she took to mercenary work. Eventually, she found her way to the asuran mad biogeneticist Gaddfly and acted as his sidekick of sorts, helping him with his raids on worlds of the Lorwardian Imperium for biomass for his Fleshbot project and generally keeping his plans in motion. She had her first encounter with Warhok and Warmonga (before they earned their war names) during a raid on the latter's homeworld, Antiga. Part of Gaddfly's raid, she infiltrated the planet beforehand and used her blade to sever critical wiring in planetary defenses including sensor stations and anti-orbital guns. With these defenses disabled and the fleet of Warmonga's father away, the planet was easy prey for the smash and grab operation. Lang Cai reported to Gaddfly that collection was somewhat slow due to local resistance, and the discussion was cut short by the arrival of Warhok and Warmonga. Dueling them, Nei showed her skill and held her own against both of them but primarily fought Warmonga in single combat. However, the battle was not resolved even though Warmonga had caught her in a nullifier gauntlet snare. Using her blade to sever the energy snare she then used her plasma attack through the blade and escaped with Gaddfly and the surviving caladanian mercenaries they had come with. Lang Cai would escape the battle with the rest of the team and return to Gaddfly's home base in the Draco System. Abilities As a caladanian, Lang Cai has their natural durability via their metallic feather-like exoskeleton and has the ability to put the ones on her forearms on-edge like a row of serrated blades. Being an azure, she is imbued with super strength that gives her a blue glow when using it to its fullest extent. This gives her great lift capability, but she is not one of the caladanian Empowered, thus her strength is only on par with the average lorwardian rather than being superior. Even without the azure bolster, however, she is fairly strong. Thanks to martial arts training and extended training with her sword, she is a skilled melee combatant able to face down well trained lorwardians such as Warmonga in single combat and hold her own. Relations Gaddfly Lang Cai's relationship with Gaddfly is primarily professional. Gaddfly makes it clear that she is an employee, and while he tolerates a degree of lattitude with her he also occasionally drops the threat of dissecting her to investigate her ability to use her emerald blade. While her contract has a no dissecting clause, the Fleshbot program keeps the threat real to her. While she fears Gaddfly, she also respects his scientific skill. Appearances Lang Cai has appeared in the following (there may be duplicate links) By Author *Luke Danger By Story or Series *Thirteen Moons of Blood By Genre Science Fiction *Thirteen Moons of Blood By Universe Canon Intact *Thirteen Moons of Blood References Category:Canon Intact Category:Fanon Concept Category:Aliens Category:Henches